Hogwarts: Scenes from Lily's Life
by EvlynPotter
Summary: This is oringinally called " Hogwarts: Scenes from Lily's Life, Slaps and Spells for James" My first fan fic!COMPLETE
1. Year 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T, quote, DON'T own Harry Potter! –cry-DAMN! 

Scenes from Lily's Life

Year 1: A soaking wet girl with dripping dark red hair looked up at the stair railing. A boy her age, (11), was laughing and looking down at her. His messy black hairs stuck up in the back and behind his round glasses were hazel eyes. "HA! Gotcha Evans!" he gasped through hysterical laughter. The girl's startling green eyes flared angrily suddenly. "HOW DARE YOU! Potter!" she shouted.

James Potter stilled laughed. "Sorry Evans but you were so unsuspecting and you were right on target! It was irresistible!" he said. "Unsuspectful?! I'll show you unsuspectful!" shouted Lily Evans again, getting to her feet. She marched right over to him and SLAP! A red hand mark stained his cheek and James fell to the floor. "OW! Damn it, Evans! That hurt." He said rubbing her sore cheek. "Well the water-balloons were humiliating!!!" she replied as she walked pass him...

A/n: Wheee! That was...a short scene. Aw well! Anyway, I haveta go to bed! Reviews are nice! Tootles! Adios! Bye bye!


	2. year 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!!

Year 2:

" POTTER!!!!" shouted a mad, mad Evans from her dormitory. She woke up with a Scamander on her stomach and screamed. Right now she was trying to shoot a spell at it. "DIE! Evil, slimy, icky lizard thing!" she was saying. The Scamander just hissed at her and scurried under the girl's beds. There were more screams.

James and his friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and peter Pettigrew) who was waiting outside of the girls' dorm (no idea how they got this far), was listening intently to the shouts and shrieks of the girls particularly Evans. They sniggered at their mischief. James ruffled his already messy raven-black hair and pressed his ear to the door. Sirius snigger and said, "Sorry for the RUDE awakening girls but Jamesie here wants payback at Evans for charming his book to bite his hand. HA!" James elbowed his friend. "Shut up!" he whispered.

WHAM! The door burst open hitting James in the face who fell on Sirius, who fell on Remus, who fell on poor (sarcasm) Peter. Dominos anyone? "Potter! I KNEW this was your doing! That Scamander burnt my Charms essay! Well two can play at this game! Accio Scamander!!!! (-The Scamander floated in front of her and dropped on James burning a hole in his robes. "ACK!"

And with a scowled at each other James got up and was about to tackle her when she turned her heel and slammed the door in his face. James' friends sniggered. "Shut up- WHOA!" The stairs became a slide, as they slid down James swore he would get revenge.

Year 3: James POV

I got myself and Evans in detention which to me wasn't new. But Evans her sniffled and shot me angry glares as we sat quietly in MaGonnagal's classroom. She NEVER got detention and frankly I'm glad I made her cry. But even though the pass few years I hated her my horomones just had to kick in. I was starting to _like_ Evans. Her gleaming


	3. Year 3 Is that Evans! Let the chase begi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't make me say it twice.

Year 3: James Potter POV

"_Damn_ she's hot" I said looking at the red-haired girl on the platform. The girl of 13 years old was standing around looking around for her friends. Sirius Black looked at the girl and made a low whistle. "Prongs my man I totally and fully agree with you. This chick has a nice figure. Sirius said peering at her from thee crowds. "And nice legs" I said. Remus looked at the girl. "I hope you both know that's Lily Evans. The girl we prank on? You know a.k.a to you James, The Bitch as you called her over the summer."

Both James and Sirius looked shocked. "EVANS?!"

"Yup, Evans."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"Thought you knew."

"How're we supposed to know?!"

"Well she shouts at you in the face..."

"WHATEVER!!!" Both me and Sirius said. Sirius immediately forgot her as another pretty girl walked by. I couldn't....

I had to go and ask her date me. She refused. Inlike other women she didn't swoon or anything. Ok Evans, play hard to get? I'll do the chase.


	4. Year 4 Asking Evans

Disclaimer: I don't-own-Harry-Potter! Man that painful to say! No it doesn't belong to me but to J.K Rowling.

Me: Hi, I'm Evlyn Glider!( Real Pen Name, I only put Potter 'cuz I like the ring to it!)

-Guest stars enter-

James: Hey! Prongs here! I'm a ladies dream!

Sirius: Prongs, if you are then how come Evans doesn't like ya?

Remus and me: Here we go again....- -'

James: Because Evans is in denial.

Lily: Oh, I'm not Potter. You're an arrogant, bullying teorag and I despise you!

Remus: Don't mind these people folks.... I'm embarrassed.

Me: I am too...Anyway, Remus pull the curtain! It's show time!!!!

Remus: -pulls curtain- Righto!

Year 4:

"James stop asking me that! I will NOT go out with you!!" said a frustrated Lily Amelia Evans. "You know you want to Evans!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! Admit it!"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"I still don't. And you can't pull that old trick on me!"

"Dammit! You didn't fall for it!...Come'on Evans!"

Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "Step any closer to me and prepare for the Bat Boogey Jinx!!" said Lily.

James smirked. He took a step. "Please?"

"NO! Accio Wand! Mimnotogou Stuptipus!" she cried sending James' wand out of his pocket and into her hand and James flew up to the ceiling and was stuck there. "Hmph!" said Lily walking away and sticking his wand to the ceiling to, only inches away from his fingers. "EVANS!!!"

An hours later Remus, Sirius, and Peter, (a/n: DIE PETER!! -stabs and he falls dead- MUHAHAHA! Sorry for the interruption! Continue!),

came walking down the deserted hallway when they heard a yell.

"PADFOOT!!!MOONY! WORMTAIL!! HELP!"

They looked up. "So that's what she meant." Remus mutter a spell and James and his wand floated down. "When I get her....ARGH!!!"

"I thought he liked her." Whispered Remus.


	5. Year 5 Broken record

Oh My Gosh! I am SOOOOO Sorry! I haven't updated! –Sniff- I'm such a bad author!! WAHHHH! I failed! I failed… ………Ok, enough with the pitiful stuff!

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, you twits!**

**Year 5:**

" **Kath, your sure that this is the way to class?" complained Jenna Wolf. "Yes." Said Kathy Hills, Jenna's cousin. "Your absolutely sure?" said Lily Evans. "Yes, I'm sure." Said Kathy slightly irritated. This was the seemly 100th time they asked this.**

**The three friends been walking for nearly 15 minutes and were already tired of walking of many flights of stairs. They left breakfast early to get to Divisionation (a/n: That's right, correct?) Class. The hauled their bags and kept walking. Jenna pulled strands of her chestnut-brown hair behind her ears. Lily's bright green eyes looked at the walls, portraits and tapestry hung. **

"**Is it me, or is does it feel like we're going the opposite way?" asked Lily; she pulled red hair strands away from her face. "Yeah! It does!" said Jenna, her dark navy blue eyes narrowed at her cousin. Kathy laughed and flipped her blackish brown hair." It's just you two. I'm sure we're heading to class the right way." She said.**

**A seventh year RavenClaw passed them then paused. He turned around. "Hey, are you fifth years?" he asked. The girls glanced at each other and nodded. "Where're your heading?"**

"**North Tower, Divisionation Class." Said Kathy promptly. The boy sighed. "Then you're heading the wrong way. This is the route to _South _Tower." He said. "Ok, thank you." Said Jenna politely.**

"**No problem. See ya." Said the boy and returned to his walking. The girls waved then Jenna and Lily rounded on Kathy, who panicked.**

"**KATHY!! You told us this was the way to NORTH TOWER!!! We're NEVER trusting you to lead the way EVER again!" shouted the angry girls. Kathy cowered. "S-Sorry! I d-d-didn't know!" she stuttered………**

**Meanwhile in Divisionation Class:**

**James eagerly watched the trapdoor to see Lily and her friends appear from it. Nothing. He whispered to Remus, "Psst. Your sure Evans takes this class?" **

"**Yes, I'm sure. My resources tell me so." Answered Remus. "What resources?" butted in Sirius.**

"**None of your damn business." Snapped Remus.**

"**Ohhhhh…Is this a _lady_ resource. A friend of Lily's?" mused Sirius. Remus turned scarlet.**

"**NOO!!" he whispered as loud as the volume of whispering aloud… (Is there such a thing??)**

**BAM!!! The trapdoor burst open, startling the class right after the bell rang. Lily, Jenna, and Kathy's head popped up, breathing terribly hard. They ran non-stop to the North Tower, turned a wrong way and back.**

**The teacher stood before the girls tapping her foot. Jenna and Lily shouted in unison. "It was Kathy's fault!!!!!" Kathy looked betrayed and said. "HEY!!"**

"**Miss Evans, Miss Wolf, Miss Hills I suggest you get to a table and that'll be a detention tomorrow with me." Said Professor Terbillion. Kathy shrugged this off and walking over to a table and settled down onto a cushion. Lily and Jenna stared at the teacher, horror-stroked. Some of the class sniggered. Jenna and Lily were known to detention-free to their records, until now…**

**FIN to Year 5 scene **


	6. Reviewer chapter, Thank You

**OK! Hi, it's me, Evlyn. Who else?**

**Ok, now to FINALLY find time to say thanks to all of those god-sent reviewers!! This page is for them!**

Reines im Herzen: My most favored reviewer! Thank you very much on the compliments and suggestions! On the second chapter, yeah, well some thing went wrong and I can't seem to fix it. Fourth ch. Glad you liked it, yes it is 4th year. Don't worry Lily will slap James in 6th yr. Ect. Ect.

DobbyGrl: I'm SO glad you liked it! I'll continue!

I Might even add a special addition to the story. Heh…OH! –idea forming-

MichikoMorimoto: I'm glad you liked it even though it was so short (1st chappie) At that time I didn't know what else to put!

Scullymulder1234: I'm glad you liked it. By the time I've written this and the time you reviewed I must say I've updated a lot.

THANKS TO YOU ALL! –cries happily-


	7. Bonus Chapter!

**Bonus Chapter!!**

_Hello, Evlyn here! This is a bonus chapter! It's the previous chapter character's summer. But just a small part of it! Now I present _

_Summer Chapter!!! Oh and Happy LATE Christmas!_

**Evans Household:**

"**Mummmm! Lily has her wand out!!!!" came a cry from the quaint looking house on Sherberry Street. But this was ordinary; Lily threatening her big sister with her wand. Petunia screaming bloody murder and Lily acting as though nothing had happened at all. Mrs. Evans sighed and said, "Lily, dear, please don't scare your sister with your wand." Mrs. Evans had her youngest daughters' green eyes and had Petunia's blonde hair. **

**Lily quickly hid her wand. "But Mother I didn't do anything at all." she said innocently. Mrs. Evans felled for it and said sternly to Petunia, "Don't lie about your little sister, Petunia." "But--!!"**

"**Don't lie, missy now go to your room. Your grounded from seeing Vernon. And, talking on the phone." Her mother scolded. Petunia gaped at her mum. Mrs. Evans turned and walked away. **

**Once their mom was gone Petunia shouted at her 16 year old sister, "NOW looked what you did, you freak!!!" She ran to her room. Lily just shrugged and sniggered. This was going to be a GOOD summer…**

**He had enough of their torments. His sorry excuse for a family _hated_ his guts. They hated him for liking muggle-born people, or the filthy name: _mudbloods._ Sirius Black stuffed socks, robes, shirts, pants and boxers into his bag. He was leaving this _dark_ family. He was gonna stay at James' house until he could get a apartment. _James'_ family loved him as though he was one of their own. James was like his brother. He hauled his bag onto his Comet 53 and took off toward the Potters' Manor…..**

**Kathy Hills was talking to Lily on the "fellyphone". She was pureblood but Lily taught her to work one. "Ok, like I was saying isn't Amos Diggory cute? He's so handsome." Kathy said._ "Ohhhh I know!!"_ came Lily's voice. "But, of course, The Marauders are cute too." Kathy said thoughtfully. "Remus maybe, but, then again. Jenna likes him. Peter's _ugh!_ And I hope your not talking about Potter and Black, now, are you?" Lily's voice came out of the receiver. "Oh no! Lily don't start on one of your "Potter Complaint Series." I've got a headache." Said Kathy.**

"**But Potter is a thorn in my side, Kathy!"**

**This conversation went on and on until Petunia snatched the phone from Lily, who might I add threated to hex her.**

"**Checkmate! I win again, James." Said Jenna Wolf. James gawked at her. "How?! What?! You cheated!!" James said.**

**Jenna was staying at the Potters Manor for the next two weeks.**

"**No she didn't. I was watching." Said Remus Lupin. He was staying at the Potters Manor too.**

**Jenna just stuck her tounage at him. "You're a sore loser."**

"**No I'm not! You cheated. You couldn't possibly beat the all mighty James Potter!" he said puffing out his chest. Jenna pointed finger at him and said, "Ah ha! See?! This is why Lily doesn't LIKE you James!!" said Jenna. "I'm trying to impress her, Wolf! Doesn't SHE get that?!" said James. Jenna sighed. "That's the problem. You try to impress in the wrongs ways. Be kind to the younger years and kinder to your peers, especially Snape. I know I know. I know he's a Slytherin but this is the ONLY way."**

**Remus nodded in agreement. "Afraid she right, James."**

**James thought for a moment then perked up. "OK!!"**

**DING DONG DING DONG!**

"**Who in the name of Merlin at this hour?" the three said at once.**

"**I'll get it." Said James running to the doors. Jenna and Remus leaned a certain way to see who would come here at 2:00 AM.**

"**PADFOOT?!!!!" came a yell. "Who?" said Jenna puzzled.**

**Sirius came wobbling in, shaking. "I hate them. I hate them. I HATE THEM!!!.. Oh! Hiya Wolf, Remus." Sirius said. Jenna and Remus waved. "Padfoot, what happened?" asked Remus. "I'll explain later. James can I stay here until I get a place of my own?" asked Sirius. James nodded, "Sure, mate."**

**FIN**


	8. Year six sort of: Lily's Diary Entry

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**Well, Sixth year is over. I home now and well I'll just tell you what happened on the Train Ride home….**_

_**Me, Jenna, and Kathy was just sitting in our compartment. Jenna as always was reading about Werewolves. Did I tell you she's obsessed with finding a cure? Well, she is. AND she likes Remus Lupin. Kathy and I named a certain blush for her, it's dark crimson and it only appears when Remus is around her: her REMUS BLUSH! We tease her about it.**_

_**Kathy, (her cousin) and I were playing Chess. I was winning. I always do. Kathy is a good friend. Outgoing, smart, and a good love-life advice giver. She gives Jenna loads of advice. And me.**_

_**She keeps telling me James is not all that I believe..FEH.**_

_**Anyway, we were in our compartment when Potter and his gang came in. All of us looked up. "Hey, girls! Missed us?" asked Sirius Black. We groan and in unison. "No." **_

"_**Aw, we're hurt, really. Anyways, the other compartments are full so this is only other that isn't so, can we sit here?" Potter asked. Not waiting for an answer he SAT next to me!! NEAR ME!! And he put his arm on me! I shrugged it off. Sirius sat next to Kathy while Remus asked Jenna if he could sit next to her.**_

_**There it came, The REMUS BLUSH! She nodded and he sat down. Kathy and Sirius took over my game with Kathy and he won.**_

_**Why me?! God did I do something wrong?! Why must you punish me! **_

_**Anyway, fast forward to the end. All in all it wasn't SO bad. James occasionally put his arm over my shoulder and I shrugged it off. Kathy and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap, Jenna (REMUS BLUSH is still there) and Remus were discussing D.A.D.A. But then James HAD to be the "gentlemen" and take care of my trunk and all, I held my owl, Dox. The girls and me said good bye and I heard Kathy already bombarding Jenna with advice about love and all. I said good bye to the boys and James followed me to my parents when. BOING! Bangs and booms same from my trunk and James was dumbstruck. **_

_**I yelled at him. "POTTER! GREAT! NOW, I BET MY THINGS ARE RUINED. NO THANKS TO YOU! GROW UP FOR ONCE POTTER!" I swear he did though he denied it. He also looked hurt somehow….**_

_**Anyway gotta go. Jenna and Kathy want to come over to chat.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Lily Evans**_


	9. 7th Year: End of a home

My last chapter! –sobby- I'm SOOOO happy! And sad. Happy for I got reviews and sad because this is the end of this story! Wahhh!

Disclaimer: I don't own H-Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does. I do own Jenna and Kathy.

7th Year: The end of a home

My name is Lily Victoria Evans and I'm 17 years old. I'm at my Graduation Ceremony. Yep, I'm done school. I'm happy, sad, and scared. Happy because I got an acceptance for Auror Training, sad because I'm leaving a home, scared because Voldemort is on a muggle killing-spree.

I felt my hand getting a quick squeeze. I smile up at the boy who I thought I'd hate forever. James Potter. Yep again. James Potter, mischief maker and Marauder. He smiles back and I melt. I love him, he loves me.

We'll never be apart.

"Jennifer Wolf!" I hear Professor Dumbledore shout. I watch my best friend shyly walk up and shake each of the Professors hands then the Headmasters'. She took her diploma and smiled brightly. For moment I let go of my boy-friends' hand and we clap. 'We' meaning me, James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Kathy Hills. She runs to her parents and hugs them.

"Remus Lupin!" I hear. I watch Remus, James' friend walked to the Professors and shake their hands and the headmasters'. Poor Remus is a werewolf. He told me, Jenna and Kathy, finally. Jenna wasn't surprised; she knew already. Remus is also Jenna's crush. She still hasn't told him. Remus walks over to his mum who hugs him.

"Sirius Black" Sirius runs over and shakes but gets whacked on the head by Professor Mc Gononal . "You're looking at a Marauder who graduated!" Oh Sirius, he never learns. I sighed and shake my head while James just laughs. He did get his diploma and walked over to James' parents. He hates his own. So, the Potters sort of adopted him.'

Then came Kathy Hills. My other friend and Jenna's cousin. She ran to get finished and her diploma shouting, "Yeah!" I sighed again and watch her jumped and dance. Unlike Jenna she was too outgoing. She got a hug from her parents.

Then James' name was called. I watch his walk over to the professors in turn, shake their hand then went to the Headmaster. I watch Dumbledore whisper something in his ear causing him to blush and laugh. I wonder?

I watch him whoop and shout with Sirius and Remus. Oh James!

Then came my turn. I walk up nervously. Flickwick she that my Charms are excellent. I beam then get my diploma. "Miss Evans, I'm very proud of you." Said Dumbledore. "Thank you Headmaster." I say then run and hug my parents then get hugged by my friends. "We did it Lily! We did it!" shouted Jenna who surprisimly was jumping with excitement.

"Yeah! Course we did!" Shouted Kathy jumping all over the place.

James pulls me away. "Hey! James!" I say. "Sorry girls but Lily and I need to talk." He says seriously. The suddenly my friends giggle and say, "About time!" I look puzzled but allow myself to get dragged to the lake.

"James?"

He gets on one knee. Oh my god! Is he! "Lily, I know we've only been going out for almost a year but,… Will you marry me?" He asks.

I leek tears. Happy ones and throw myself at him and say, "Yes!" He kisses me and slips the ring onto my left hand.

Suddenly he picks me up and swings me around in his arms and yells so loud I think the United States heard, "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"

My friends and his clap hard and whistle….I'm SO happy!


End file.
